Run Like Hell!
by LJ1983
Summary: What is a horror icon's worst nightmare EVER? Why, being chased by a bunch of insane fangirls of course! And Pinhead has it happen to him now, the poor soul. After being summoned by party goers at an out of control birthday bash. Can he escape them? Oneshot. Includes OCs named in honour of my own friends...XD


**Full Summary - **Crack fic. A group of young women, during an out of control birthday party, come across a puzzlebox - the same one from their favourite horror flick Hellraiser. Pinhead comes, to their surprise - but also to their pleasure - and it's more a case of them knowing his flesh...!

**Notes -** I thought it would be so much fun - and hilarious - if I did a fic where it's set in real life and _Hellraiser_ is a film, and where a bunch of fangirls - all aware of _Hellraiser _and the character of Pinhead - end up summoning him and they go all...well, fangirl on him and he ends up running for his life. Sorry if it's not up to much with the vocab, and it's well - a crack fic, but I figured there's no real need to go into big long descriptive words with a story like this. Hope it's good. As for warnings, nothing to offend - but there will be scenes of a lustful nature, chase scenes, screaming girls, Pinhead wimping out - and not to mention he WILL be getting his clothes ripped off. Hee hee. I'm evil. I do not own _Hellraiser. _However, the girls featured in this fic are mine. I have named a couple of them after some fanfic friends of mine - and one is them is named after me. Heh. But they're not me, and not my friends. They're simply named in honour of them. LOL. I am certain that my friends would not do such a thing to Pinhead, and I certainly wouldn't. Hehe. I'm too shy. Anyways, please enjoy! ~ Laura

* * *

**Run like Hell!**

It was very late one bitterly cold December night. Seven girls, all differing in ages, were all holding a private birthday party within the house belonging to Laura, a tall dark haired twenty something year old. She had the heart of gold and nothing was ever too much trouble for her - but she was rather well known for her crazy, over the top hyper nature. However, there was no harm in her - and right now, she was enjoying herself immensely along with her friends; Izzy, Lorna, Aeryn, Sam, Tanya and Erin.

It was the birthday of her good friend Izzy, and Laura had said they could all come to her house and hold the party there. A party with tons of food and drink, loud music and not forgetting party games. They had indulged in many games, including twister, truth or dare, makeovers and even pillow fights. However, now they had grown bored - they had literally played every party game known to man, and even now after a Hellraiser movie marathon which every girl there was a fan of and had lasted most of the night, they were still bored. Neither were tired, and they still wanted to play. But what could they possibly do now?

The subject they had been discussing had somehow drifted onto hunky guys they fancied the most, and as they tittered away - they all found themselves swooning over the one man they had all just been watching from their favourite movie series, and the obvious hero in their eyes - despite the fact that he wasn't in any way the hero of the story. But did they give a toss? No!

"Oooh, that Pinhead guy from Hellraiser..." Laura swooned. "...he can come and know my flesh any time he likes! He's so sexy, sexy as Hell!"

A chorus of high pitched giggling echoed through the room as they all discussed their obvious idol and heart throb.

"Totally!" Erin agreed. "He's sooo cute! I would so want him to tie me up in his chains!"

More giggling followed.

"Oh, just thinking about that voice and cool demeanor makes me go all weak at the knees!" Lorna stated. "He'd just have to look at me once and you girls would be scraping me off the floor with a spoon!"

"Me too!" Laura declared.

"And me!" Aeryn squealed. "I'd love to get my hands on him!"

More laughter and merriment erupted between the girls.

"I'd go out with him!" Sam said. "I think Kirsty was so lucky, especially in Hellseeker. He practically told her he wanted her."

Awwwws now flowed through the room in replacement of laughter and giggling, but it wouldn't last very long.

"Oh just imagine if he were real..." Izzy, the birthday girl, said excitedly. "...he'd be getting seriously glomped on the minute he set foot in here."

"Yes, but he's not real, unfortunately." Tanya stated. "He's merely a fantasy. But what a delightful prospect."

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "Ah yes, and if he were, we'd all get ripped apart by his hooks for sure."

"Yes. But that's all a part of the pain and pleasure thing." Aeryn pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Laura said, before a wicked smile took over her lips. "Besides, I don't think he'd get much of a chance if we all glomped him."

"Hmmm, that's very true." Erin said, with a sigh not long after. "I wish I had the box..."

"You mean this box?" Laura suddenly announced; pulling from her hand bag what looked to be the Lament Configuration puzzle box which had dominated the Hellraiser movies, along with its pinned faced star. The other girls all let out gasps of surprise and awe the moment they laid eyes on a perfect replica of the shiny golden box, with all its familiar lacquered faces at each side. It sat on the palms of Laura's hands in all its beautiful and seductive glory.

"Oh my God, Laura!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?" Lorna asked, timidly reaching over with one trembling hand to touch the box, feeling the smoothness of it. The other girls followed suit, and stroking it and feeling the warmthness of it.

Laura shrugged. "I found it at a convention. Some bearded guy who owned the stand I found it on sold it to me, well - practically gave it to me. He even said, 'Take it, it's yours. It always was.' I swear, it gave me chills when I heard that. But I shrugged it off, I figured he was some nut. But hey, what a delightful prospect."

Everyone watched on as Laura began to turn the box over in her hands, examining it - and even running her fingers along the patterns. "Now, what would happen if I solved the puzzle?"

"Laura, come on - it's not real. It's just a film." Izzy said. "As much as we'd love for Pinhead to come out and show us his - ehem - wondrous sights, it just ain't gonna happen."

"I know that." Laura laughed. "I'm just fooling around."

Everyone continued to watch Laura do what many of the characters had done in the films; she successfully solved the puzzle. It even shifted shape and played the familiar haunting melody it was so very famous for, leading the girls to all freeze to the spot and take more notice. Laura lowered the solved puzzle box to the red carpeted floor and took a step back, the rest of the girls following in her example. They all watch eagerly, they wait. Nothing happened.

Laura felt a smile forming, and she chuckled at the mere outrageousness of believing - even for a split second - that Pinhead was coming, and the other girls began to laugh along with her. "Oh, dammit..." Laura said, hitting her fist with her hand jokingly. "...just a harmless toy after all."

The group of girls all went back to doing what they were doing before, whilst Laura bent over - reaching for the puzzle box to pick it up, but to her great surprise some kind of electricity crackled when she touched it - making her leap back, gasping in shock.

"What the he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, the air grew colder and the lights dimmed. The stereo crackled, and the pictures fell from the walls.

"This is like in...Hellraiser 1." Aeryn pointed out.

"But...it's impossible." Laura gasped.

It wasn't long before a familiar face - one which was so articulately decorated with pins - appeared into the room in a brilliant crackle of orange coloured electricity. The girls stood rooted to the spot, all huddled together and staring to the man whom they had all enjoyed watching in their favourite movies. He was real, as real as the world around them. And flanked by other familiar faces; Angelique, Nikoletta, Butterball and Chatterer.

The girls all blink once simultaneously, rubbing their eyes as they do so - but alas, Pinhead and his Cenobittic cronies remain. Now all he had to do was utter the famous lines...

"The box...you opened it...we came."

...There it was. And it sounded so darn good.

"Oh my GOD!" Laura nearly squealed. "It's him! It's Pinhead!"

The girls all let out small yet audible squeals.

"And he's more handsome in the flesh than I ever imagined!" Lorna stated, practically drooling.

"Ah, females..." Pinhead said approvingly, eyeing each girl. "...I am very fond of female meat."

"I was hoping for a man, Xipe." Angelique pouted. "Women are no fun."

"Oh is that so, Princess?" Laura asked sarcastically, though not really paying attention to the devious villainess from Bloodline as she was too busy fixedly staring at the tall, dark and handsome pinned man stood beside Angelique, as was the rest of the girls.

"How do you know to call me that?" Angelique asked suspiciously, eyeing Laura warily.

Laura gave an amused chuckle before snorting, "Every knows to call you that,_ Princess_!" Laura then pointed to Pinhead, and sighed - staring to him all dreamily. "He always calls you it."

A look of shock and displeasure swept over the demon Princess' face and she turned to face Pinhead, accusingly. "Xipe, how do these girls know about us? And you?" She shot another look in the girls' direction and noticed the lustful gazes they had fixed upon her leader, and jealousy began to take a hold. And a sudden surge of possessiveness. "He's mine... human wenches." She mumbled under her breath, her fists balling at her sides.

"Oh no, Princess." Laura said defiantly. She had obviously heard what the Princess had mumbled. "There was only one woman worthy enough for Pinhead and that was Kirsty. He wouldn't even touch you with a barge pole! Everyone knows that it was Kirsty he wanted."

"How do you know so much about us, girl?" Pinhead demanded, storming over and roughly grabbing Laura by the arms who instead of recoiling in pain over Pinhead's tight grip on her, seemed hugely aroused.

"Oooh, it's how I imagined it!" Laura breathed, her knees practically reduced to jelly. "Why, Pinhead..." She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to tease and flirt. "...what big masterful hands you have!"

Pinhead's face contorted in bewilderment. The moment those words left Laura's lips, the rest of the girls began to circle him, all eyeing him up and down like a hungry predator regarding its prey. "My...hands?" He stuttered, watching on as Laura took a hold of them, caressing them lovingly.

"Oh yes. Such BIG manly hands, and to quote Angelique - I want them to play with me. But hmmmm..."

While Pinhead's face contorted in puzzlement and disgust, Laura began to run the tip of her forefinger in a circular motion on his palm whilst singing in a girly voice; _"Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear. One step...two step..." _Her fingers crept slowly up his arm until... _"...and a TICKLE YA UNDER THERE!" _Like the song suggested, she suddenly began to tickle him any place she could think of - making him gasp out.

"AHHH!" The dumbstruck pinned demon cried out, attempting to jump away but ending up bashing into the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Why are my hands of interest to you?"

"Oh it's not just your hands..." Lorna purred, lifting one forefinger and brushing the tip gently across his bottom lip. "...those lips look awfully kissable."

Pinhead didn't know where to look or how to react when the seven girls started groping him, murmuring suggestive things to him.

"Oh, Pinny - what big eyes you have!" Izzy murmured.

"Hmmm, what fine muscles you have! Do you work out , Pinny?" Aeryn teased as she ran her hands across his leather covered biceps.

His back was now against the wall, thanks to the girls advancing on him. So much for Mr Unflappable. Panic begins to glisten his usually void-less and calm empty eyes. Why had such a simple soul collecting mission taken this rather unusual turn?

The other cenobites saw where this was going and wisely began to back away. Even Angelique. Weirdly. "Ah, sorry Xipe." Angelique chuckled. "You're on your own. So yes, erm, BYE!" And with that, the Cenobites turned and ran - running off back to Hell - leaving poor Pinhead at the mercy of seven lustful females.

"Where are you going?! No, don't leave me here with these lustful females!" Pinhead nearly yelled. "GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" He demanded, panic slowly taking over in his voice. When his subordinates did not comply to his order, he squeakily yelled out; "YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR LEAVING ME TO IT LIKE THIS! ALL OF YOU!" Then he turned and saw the girls, all still eyeing him hungrily.

The pinned demon gulped involuntarily What were they gonna do to him? They were all licking their lips, rubbing their hands up the down his arms, chest, everywhere. Yes, even his nether regions - one of them, he wasn't sure who, had given him a little playful squeeze making him gasp outwardly.

"Oh Pinny..." Laura purred. "...what a big..."

"Do not touch me there!"

"Oh come now, sexy boy..." Laura cooed. "...you're enjoying this. There's no point in denying it."

This had never happened to him before, he had to stop it before it got out of hand. "Ladies, I'm required to be somewhere today. I have something that requires my immediate attention. So if you would most graciously...unhand me and give yourselves willingly to Hell...then I can..." He tried to move forwards, attempting to escape the girls' clutches, but alas it was futile. They simply pushed him back, more like slammed him back, against the wall and continued on with their groping, prodding, poking, and probing.

"Now now, Pinny." Laura playfully scolded. "If you do that again, we may have to..._punish_ you for it...if you know what I mean."

"What? You dare to assume you can torture the Prince of Pain, Leviathan's favourite son!? Unhand me right this minute!"

The girls took no notice of Pinhead's protestions and anger, and continue on still with their groping.

"Hmmm, what can we do to him?" Laura contemplated.

"Oooh! I know!" Izzy squealed. "Let's give him a makeover!"

"Haha, that sounds like fun!" Sam said. "I say we tie ribbons to his pins!"

"And dress him in an all in one giant baby suit!" Erin joined in.

"And stick a pacifier in his mouth!" Tanya offered.

"No..." Lorna said. "...I say we should tie him up and turn him upside down! Let's see if the rumours are true - that he goes commando under his cassock!"

"No, we should strip him entirely..." Aeryn put in. "...then we'll see what he looks like in a pair of frilly black laced panties!"

Pinhead now realised that there was going to be no escape from this form of torture. Just when he was thinking the worst, a familiar voice popped into his head.

_"You need to direct their attention elsewhere, Xipe."_

_"What? Who said that?" _Pinhead bellowed inside of his head.

_"It's me, you fool! Your human spirit, the moral side of yourself - Elliot Spencer."_

_"What the devil do YOU want, Spencer! I thought I buried you alive within the deepest part of my soul!"_

_"Charming! And here I am, trying to help you! You need to get away now, and forcing them to turn their attention to something else is the only way!"_

_"What do YOU know about women! They're as a mystery to you as they are me!"_

_"Look, do you want to get out of here with everything you hold dear intact, or do you want to become the latest victim of fangirls? Because that's what will happen if you don't shut up and listen to me!"_

_"Ooh, very well then! You may proceed!"_

_"Thanks! Now, you need to redirect their attention elsewhere while you make your escape..."_

Pinhead finally understood what his human counterpart was getting at. He groaned inwardly, realising what he had to do in order to get away - but he had to do it. Even if it was an embarrassment to him.

Pointing ahead suddenly with the one finger, Pinhead yelled at the top of his lungs and in the most convincing tone he could possibly muster under the circumstances; "LOOK! THERE IS THAT IMBECILE TREVOR!"

When all the girls turned at once, all murmuring; "Huh?", in unison, to see if indeed Kirsty Cotton's slimeball ex-husband was in the room, Pinhead was finally free from their overpowering clutches and he took his chance and made a bolt for it.

"It does not take much to fool you girls, does it?" Pinhead managed to yell as he's running for the door. "I will NOT be your plaything!"

Before the girls could make a grab for him, he was gone. While most of the girls were cursing silently to themselves for his escape, Laura smirked and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Oh, so he wants to play games does he?" She cooed, folding her arms. "Well, a game is what he's gonna get! C'mon girls, let's get him!"

With combined fangirlish squeals that shrilled loudly, the mad Pinhead fans all scurried forward and headed for the door, hurrying after the now panicky pinned demon who was running down the dark streets - holding up his cassock as he ran, trying in vain to escape them. But would he outrun them...?

... ... ... ... ...

_**An Hour Later...*facepalms***_

Pinhead had certainly turned many heads during his frantic escape mission, from both men - and of course women. Mostly whom when they realised who he was, squealed and joined Laura and her love crazy mob - chasing him. All screaming and yelling saucy things to him, like they were going to rip his clothes off amongst other things.

Every corner he turned, anywhere he ran to, he would come face to face with a crazy wild eyed hormonal female - every last one of them obviously taken leave of their senses and not thinking rationally as a result of their lustful thoughts for the sexy Cenobite.

Just when he thought he was dead for sure, he noticed a dark and secluded alleyway. "Oh thank Leviathan!" He whispered to himself, taking a quick look round before hurrying over and diving into the shadows, masking himself.

_'They'll never find me here.' _He thought confidently. The poor harassed Cenobite found himself beginning to relax, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised the girls have overlooked the alleyway, though he can hear them all yelling for him, calling out and urging him to come out and 'play'.

"Come on out with your hands up and your pants down, Mr Sexy Cenobite!" Sam called out.

"Erm, Sam; he wears a skirt...uh...I mean a cassock. Not pants." Laura stated.

"Oh yeah." Sam sighed, but then she shrugged. "Whatever. As long as he's naked it's fine with me."

"Amen!" All the girls chorused, practically drooling at the thought of Pinhead in his birthday suit.

"Ooooh PIN - HEAD! Come out come out, where ever you are!" Laura yelled. "Olly olly oxen free!"

Pinhead kept quiet and remained perfectly still. Even resorting to holding his breath, and trying his best not to freak out.

"Come on out, you silly boy!" Lorna called out. "We won't bite..." A brief pause. "..._much_ that is."

"Yeah, come on out!" Aeryn said. "We just wanna nibble on your ears."

"And show you a wild time!" Erin followed on.

"With bondage!" Izzy put in.

"Then you'll know what it REALLY feels to mix pain with pleasure." Tanya said.

Pinhead began to do something he had never ever done before in all the years he'd been alive - or rather existing; he began to whimper badly. His body gave way to trembling quakes which only brought about the inevitable out of control telekinesis. Those from which surrounded him, such as trash cans and bits of discarded items, began to clack and clatter about noisily.

"Sssh..." Laura hissed, turning sharply to follow the sound. "...did you hear that?"

_'Oh please Leviathan NO!' _Pinhead thought to himself.

"I heard it." Lorna said.

"It seems to be coming from...down there." Izzy said.

After that, the girls were silent. Pinhead didn't like it. It was too quiet. He couldn't see the girls, and so wasn't aware of where Izzy had indicated to after she had heard the sound.

_Dammit._

He just had to hope and pray that they had over looked the alleyway in their haste for his sweet ass. A few minutes pass, and Pinhead breathed a sigh of relief. He had assumed the girls had now left and that the coast was clear, so with an audible; "Phew.", Pinhead slipped from his dark and shadowy hiding place, only to come face to face with...

"PEEK A BOO!" Laura screamed into his face. "GOTCHA! NOW YOU SHALL COME WITH US AND TASTE OUR PLEASURES! HA HA HA!"

Pinhead screamed and ran, only to go colliding into Erin and Sam. "Where do you think ya going, hot stuff?" They both purred.

Pinhead whimpered and did an about turn, coming face to face once again with a maniacal and lust visaged Laura. He tried to make his escape to the right, but Lorna blocked his path. "Oh, why so shy, handsome? " She sniggered.

Another whimper followed, then he turned to the left - seeing Aeryn, Izzy and Tanya. "We only want to play with you." They giggled.

Pinhead turned in a slow rotating circle, seeing how he is surrounded by the seven girls who summoned him - and looking beyond them he can see many more of these lustful females closing in and going for the kill. He was trapped. Normally, in his calm and stoic state, he would have been able to escape them, but there was far too many of them and they had scared him into submission.

All he could do to defend himself was shakily swipe a knife from his belt and stutter out; "STAY BACK! I GOT CHAINS!"

At hearing that, the girls all turn to look at each other and they burst out laughing. "Ooh, how cute!" Laura cooed.

"Please, I beg of you; let me go! I'll...I'll do anything. I'll... I'll be willing to spare you. Just please leave me be!" He cried.

Laura chuckled and grinded into him. "Oh come now, Pinny. Don't be silly. We know you want a wild fun time with us girls."

"NO I DON'T!"

"OH YES YOU DO! WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Laura contradicted him defiantly. "Your voice says _no no no _- but your eyes say _yes yes yes_!"

"WHAT? NO THEY DON'T!"

"OH YES THEY DO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

''

''

"GET HIM, GIRLS!"

Before Pinhead could defend himself, all the girls squealed and leapt on him, practically burying him alive.

"ARRGGHH!" He cried out, a sea of female bodies sweeping over him and pulling him under as his arm remained up in the air and out side of it all.

"LET'S STRIP HIM!" One of the girls declared. Pinhead was not sure who, since they were all cackling like witches. Probably Laura; the leader of the lustful hoard.

Damn that girl!

He whimpered once again as he felt many grasping hands pull and tug at his armour, his belt being slid out of his naval, the cold air on the exposed flesh on his back as the girls all parted the armour open with all their might. Then he felt the cold air on his chest as the entire armour was all finally off of him.

"I GOT HIS TOP!" One of them yelled triumphantly.

"WELL I GOT HIS BELT AND KNIVES!" Proclaimed another.

Then before he could register all of this, he looked down - seeing his cassock in a swish and flash of light had also been swiped, very quickly too since he was wearing it just a second ago.

"YOINK! I BEAT YOU ALL! I GOT HIS SKIRT!" Another girl claimed, her voice filling with pride and possessiveness.

Pinhead was now, to his horror, stark bollock naked. In the middle of a dark alleyway. All thanks to a bunch of screaming and drooling fangirls. He began to grow angry and he threw a hand in front of his modesty when he heard one of the girls coo, "Oh such a big boy you are, Pinny!".

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He snarled. "I SWEAR I SHALL HAVE YOU FOR THIS! I SHALL MAKE YOU BLEED LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER BLED BEFORE!" A breath was took before he angrily demanded; "GIVE ME BACK MY UNIFORM!"

The girls all giggle before all yelling at the same time; "NEVAH!"

Then Laura came forward and purred seductively; "If ya want it big boy, then come and get it!"

Before he could even think, the girls all ran off, giving him space and leaving him stood on his own. They all ran down the dark streets with his armour, giggling and urging him to come and catch them for it. He sighed to himself - he simply had no choice.

Bolting forward, he hurried down the street after the girls - trying in vain at the same time to keep his privates covered up to the best of his ability. He had never been so humilated, especially when he ran past a group of teenage boys who were all shocked for sure.

One of the boys, on his way to taking a sip from his beer, stopped and gawked to the sight. "Um, was that just Pinhead from Hellraiser who just streaked past us, or am I so totally wasted I'm hallucinating " He inquired, not taking his eyes off the unusual sight before him.

The other boys shrugged. "Huh. Probably both, Thomas." They grumbled nonchalantly.

Thomas poured the rest of his beer away. "Well, that's enough alcohol for me."

... ... ... ... ...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Elsewhere, a still very much naked Pinhead ran like a crazy man down the streets after the giggling fangirls who had stolen his clothing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ARMOUR, YOU LUSTFUL FEMALES! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" He yelled as he tailed them, watching on as they all seemed to be heading back to Laura's house.

They hurried inside, disappearing from his sight and purposely leaving the front door open in order for him to enter.

"Damn those girls! Oh they shall discover the true meaning of torture once I get my hands on them!" He growled.

Pinhead timidly crossed the threshold of the house, peering his head round the corners and taking care to be on guard in case they had something in mind for him, though still taking care to keep his manhood safely covered with the help of his huge hands. All was quiet again, and Pinhead hated it. He knew the girls were cooking something up, but what? Oh if only he could get to the box and get himself out of this place! No chance of that, well - not alive and intact that is.

Pushing open the door to the living room, Pinhead was right to be hyper vigilant as the first thing he sees is a big fluffy white pillow flying at his face and walloping him hard.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Screamed one girl, followed on not long after by the other girls yelling it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Pinhead didn't even stand a chance. They all descended on him, big fluffy pink and white pillows clutched in their hands - belting him and walloping him repeatedly - whilst he curled his arms about his head. Several of the pillows had been ripped open, thanks to when they snagged his pins, and feathers flew everywhere as the girls giggled in delight.

This was it, he was gonna die - most likely of utter embarrassment. But... just when he saw his life flashing before him - sort of - and he shut himself down, he heard a very familiar and welcome voice yell out in the far corner;

"LEAVE OFF OF MY CONSORT, HUMAN WENCHES! NOW!"

Then suddenly, the beating of the pillows ceased, and he weakly lifted his head - one eye closed one eye half lidded - and he saw all the girls part away from him like the red sea. His theory was correct. There, stood in the entryway to Hell, was his consort - her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor and looking as mad as a hippo with a hernia - but also displaying such concern for her Cenobittic husband who was half beaten to a pulp.

The girls all let out gasps of surprise and shock when they realised just who Pinhead's consort was.

"KIRSTY COTTON!" They all shrieked.

The Cenobittic Kirsty nodded her head, and prepared herself when she noticed Pinhead rushing toward her like a child excited to see its mother - throwing his arms all around her and embracing her chokingly tight.

"Oh Kirsty! Am I delighted to see you!" He practically cried. "Let's take leave of this place at once!"

Kirsty tried to stifle a giggle, but no avail. Honestly, her dearly loved consort didn't half get himself into such scrapes sometimes. But right now, she was also mad.

"Ok, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "What the devil were you girls doing to my husband?"

Pinhead released his death grip hold on Kirsty and pointed accusingly to Laura. "It was HER! She started it!" He claimed.

Kirsty glared to Laura, who smiled sheepishly and made circular motions with the tip of her foot on the floor.

"Is that so?" Kirsty hissed dangerously.

Laura lowered her gaze to the floor, the other girls doing the same whilst the other hoards of girls all hastily and rather wisely left the house in a hurry.

"Ah, heh - well, it was just a game that got out of hand. Sorry. Ehem." Laura said sheepishly.

"Well you should be." Kirsty shot back. "You've no idea of how sensitive he can be. This is going to haunt him for the rest of his life!"

"Huh?" The girls all puzzledly murmured.

Pinhead; sensitive?

Well, it's true that one learns something everyday, but THAT was something they all thought they'd never learn of.

"Now, IF you're quite finished, girls..." Kirsty snapped, snatching her husband's armour from out of the girls' grasps and taking a hold of his arm. "...I have to get my husband home. Let us forget this ever happened. Good day to you, and count yourselves lucky that we shall not being dragging you all off to the Labyrinth to suffer. To be quite frank, I'm sure he just wants to forget this ever happened..."

"I do, Kirsty. I do indeed."

"Yes, quite."

And with that, the Cenobittic couple turned on their heels and leave Laura's house finally, leaving them to bask in their fond memories of meeting their idol and chasing him. Had they not learned anything?

The couple were both not daring to look back, especially Pinhead whom now turned to his wife the minute the portal closed over, sealing them off from the real world.

"Kirsty, if ever we have a daughter - promise me one thing."

"And what's that, my dear?"

Pinhead swallowed hard. "That she will NOT turn out to be like those females. Promise me. Oh the horror of it."

Kirsty had time to chuckle slightly before she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I promise, my love. Not in this lifetime!"

"Good, because I would NEVER wish that on my worst enemy! Never! Not even on Trevor, and even Frank!"

Kirsty shot him a surprised look. "Oh, my! Those girls must have gotten to you real badly if you're willing to cut Trevor and Frank some slack! Geez, must have been something nightmares are made of." She said with a giggle.

Pinhead sighed before curling his arm around her. "You have no idea..."

~ The End ~

* * *

**Notes -** Ah, heh - so what did you think of that, people? Was it funny? Was it good? I hope so, I hope it made sense. I had the idea to write it ages ago. I know its a little crazy but hey it's a parody and I love writing them. Hope you enjoyed. Also, I wanted to point out those who were expecting for Pinhead to be in character - well, here is why he wasn't. To put it quite simply, it would be a very short story indeed if he has have been in character. Believe me. Think about it. Also, I wanted to demonstrate how much fangirlism would be the biggest fear of every horror villain and how ironic it would be to have a character so menacing and scary to be so freaked out by a bunch of girls. Pinhead would be no different. LOL. So yes, thanks for reading. ~ Laura


End file.
